Hanging High
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: “The stars have never been this bright before,” she mused, “Never this radiant.” “And why is that?” She turned her head to face him, meeting her eyes with his. “You should know by now that everything is more radiant when I’m around you.” BXE oneshot fluff


**Title:** Hanging High

**Summary:** "Your swimsuit…" he confessed. "It truly does make you look sexy." A day in the life of the Cullens as they go for a swim. BXE pointless fluff; all vampire

**A/N:** I sat here with this Word document open for about three days…and then I gave up and told myself to just write what I feel. So here I am, writing down whatever popped into my head on a day so icy it shut down my school district. Viola- a story…Enjoy!

* * *

How she loved that feeling.

The feeling she got when he ran his fingertips down her face, her neck, her arms, tenderly while they lounged in the feathery grass of their meadow; when he kissed her in every spot imaginable while telling her a story that was steadily interrupted by a touch of his lips to her rock-hard skin; when he held her in his arms while they laid on branches in the leafy treetops and talked with her about pointless nothings; when he automatically kissed her lightly and held her close to whisper '_Thank you_,' whenever they watched their child play or laugh or just simply _grow_.

The way he treated her, loved her, cared for her, made her feel like…what were the words to say when the feeling was indescribable?

It was that same feeling that invaded her mind, body, and soul as Edward snuck out from nowhere, grabbed her by the waist, and jumped into the pool. She could feel the warm water surround her as her lover pulled her down with him, his face gleeful that the element of surprise worked on a vampire.

His feet touched the bottom of the Cullen pool, and he bounced off of it gently - trying not to break the delicate concrete - to carry them back up to the surface. She just couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped from her lips.

"Sneaking up on a vampire? Very cunning, Edward, even for you," Bella teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They twirled around in a circle as if they were dancing in the middle of the pool, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Alice told me it would work," he shrugged.

Alice grinned at them as she lounged out on a beach chair, reading a Vogue magazine.

"I'm usually right, Bella," she called out to the two. "I was right about your swimsuit, too- right Edward?"

Edward's eyes darted off to a bush that was almost a mile away, unable to meet Bella's curious gaze.

"What about my swimsuit?" she prodded him, shifting over an inch to the right and ducking her head to meet his eyes. Her mind wandered back to when Alice had first brought her swimsuit home- a vintage one-piece with the bottom in Edward's favorite shade of dark blue.

'_Nothing said fashion like the twenties_,' Alice had told her appreciatively, admiring the vintage style of the clothing.

He finally looked back at her, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Nothing…ignore her, it's easier than you might think."

At inhuman speed, Alice ran over and sat on the pool's edge, dangling her tiny feet in the water.

'_If you don't tell her, you know I will,_' she thought, warningly, and Edward cringed.

"Your swimsuit…" he confessed. "It truly does make you look sexy."

"Alice!" she screeched at her sister. "You are not to be trusted!"

Alice crossed her arms. "Coming from the person who was about to pull me into the water by my feet in thirty seconds!"

"I say," Renesmee appeared from the house's back door leading to the backyard, "We stop regarding my mother as sexy." She shuddered and raced over to Rosalie to jump on her back. Rosalie screamed and laughed loudly, grabbing Nessie's legs to support her.

"I agree," Bella said quietly, and she descended back underwater very slowly. Edward ducked under to follow his lover. He gazed into her eyes- a beautiful combination of gold and blue due to the water- searching to see if he was forgiven. It was that feeling again- that indescribable feeling- that made her sigh in pleasure as she looked into his loving eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, the watery landscape making everything seem so much more dynamic and vibrant.

That lovely feeling was heightened as he pulled her closer and ran his fingers over her skin, his fingertips tracing the outlines of her swimsuit and running through her floating hair.

'_Beautiful,'_ he thought to himself with awe._ 'So. Damn. _Beautiful_.'_

She pressed him against the side of the pool as the kiss deepened, and once again, they were lost in their own little world- blue and warm and perfect.

* * *

Lost.

They were oh so deliciously lost.

Caught up in their own world, lost in each other, they lounged on a branch in the highest tree on the face of Forks, Washington. She lay in his arms, her body cradled in his as he softly stroked her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; his eyes memorized every inch of the beautiful, perfect face that he was free to kiss whenever he wanted.

The night was alive with the sounds of small animals scurrying over the floor, birds leaving and returning home, the wind blowing gently through the cool July night. A small smile graced her lips as she gazed into the velvety black sky.

"What are you thinking?" he said softly, kissing her forehead as if it would unlock her mind.

"The stars have never been this bright before," she mused, "Never this radiant."

"And why is that?"

She turned her head to face him, meeting her eyes with his. "You should know by now that everything is more radiant when I'm around you."

A look of adoration painted his features, and he pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. "You've given me everything," he stated simply, pulling her closer to his bare chest.

She kissed his neck. "You're my _reason_ for everything," she matched him. "However, I'm curious about that swimsuit thing earlier today…"

He groaned. "You're_ always_ curious."

She laughed. "Is that why you never defend me when I try to stop Alice from putting any ridiculous clothes on me?"

"Bella," he said tolerably, as if he was speaking to Nessie when she was younger, "Why do you think Alice tries to put those clothes on you in the first place?"

Her mouth became a stubborn line. "To torture me?"

"Close," he said with mock-seriousness. "But not quite."

She blinked for a moment, realizing that it all made sense. Who was the only person that would ever enjoy those ridiculous low-cut tees, those silky dresses in delicate shades of blue, the backless swimsuits and lacy bras? She felt like the sparrow that had just perched on a nearby branch would come peck her on the forehead and say "Duh!"

She smiled slyly. "Well? Are they worth it?"

Edward ran his eyes over her body, admiring the vintage swimsuit.

"Immensely," he said passionately, molding his lips into hers for a minute. When the kiss ended, her eyes were glittering in the moonlight.

"You know," she said absent-mindedly, running a finger down the grooves of his perfect abdomen, relishing the way he shuddered slightly under her feather-light touch. "I once told Alice you looked good in honey-gold…"

His eyes widened as he realized his swimming trunks were a golden-hazel color. "_No_," he said disbelievingly. "Impossible."

She beamed at him. "They compliment your beautiful eyes," she told him, her golden orbs wandering down to the shorts. "I like them."

She was sure, at that moment, that if he was human right then and there, he would've blushed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reading this! Sorry if it seemed...pointless. There's a link on my page with a picture of Bella's swimsuit- absolutely adorable! Thanks again, and leave a review to tell me what you thought. –T

P.S: Thanks to Lykke Li for the title. If you haven't heard the song 'Hanging High' yet, I really do encourage you to go check it out. It's not for everyone, but j'adore it.


End file.
